GMG
by Demonsoulprincess
Summary: no summary Now READ!
1. FairyTail's New members

Me: Hey guys! Demon is in the house!

Lucy: Am I going to fall in love in this fanfic Demon-Chan?

Me: Possibly… but the spotlight is on Nova and Star! Get it?

Natsu: …

Me: Natsu will you do the honors?

Natsu: Demon does not own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does.

**A/N bold**

Lucy POV

As our team walked out into the arena we were greeted with boos. My eyes scanned the crowd searching for someone who supported Fairy Tail.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted two girls screaming "GO FAIRYTAIL! WE BELIEVE IN YOU! ZERO TO HERO!" The entire arena fell silent in disbelief but the girls kept cheering.

Heads turned towards them yet they still kept cheering. A shuffling noise was heard then a little girl no older than 3 by the looks of it waddled up to them, tugged on the dark skinned girl's skirt and said "Wy awe you cheeing on baka Faiytail?"

(**AN: little girl talk is so Kawaii!)** The older girl patted her head then said loud enough that it echoed "7 years ago they saved our town when we were out… from Taratus, **(did I spell it right?)** they changed our lives, and they don't kick people out of their guild for losing. No matter how loud you boo them we will cheer them on twice as loud!"

Whispers echoed throughout the arena and all of the teams from different guilds stood gawking at them until Master stood up and said "You come here, bring your friend with you."

They obediently rose to their feet and walked to the FairyTail section. "Yes Makarov?" the 2nd girl said while arching a delicate eyebrow.

He sighed then said "Are you two mages?" The taller girl smirked then said "Obviously." Master smiled a creepy smile then asked "Would you like to join FairyTail Nova and Star?"

They turned towards each other then turned back and yelled "HECK YA GRAMPS!" He snapped his fingers and Romeo appeared at his side with the guild stamp.

"Where and what color?" Romeo asked all stuck up like. They brushed it off and Nova said in a monotone voice "Thigh … forest green."

He stamped her then turned to Star who said sweetly " Umm shoulder… Ice blue." He slightly blushed and stamped her without hesitation.

As they chatted I noticed Romeo had pink tinted on his cheeks. As I turned around I caught sight of a jealous looking Wendy. I smirked then said in a singsong voice.

"Wendy-Chan and Romeo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G mfff" I couldn't say anything else because Wendy's hands were covering my mouth.

Wendy ran over to Erza then they both came running at me. "Natsu! I wailed loudly while trying to fight Wendy and Erza off.

He looked over and started snickering. He elbowed Gray in the ribs and pointed at us while desperately trying to stifle his laughter.

I shoved Erza and Wendy off me as a dark aura (**A/N: Demon Lucy! Rogue , Sting save ME!)** started surrounding me. I slowly approached Natsu as though I did not want to startle him.

I kicked him so hard he went straight across the arena and into the wall near the twin dragon slayers.

Sting turned around just as Natsu flew past him. Natsu crashed into the wall which created a very big hole. He stood up and yelled "Really Luce! Is that the best you can do?"

My head was down casting shadows over my eyes as I ran towards him. I darted straight past SaberTooth and as my fist collided against Natsu's face I drop kicked him in the stomach.

I shielded my eyes against the sun as Natsu flew sky high. I checked my watch, glanced up then quickly drew an 'X' with my foot and stepped aside just as he collided with the 'X'.

He mumbled something I could not make out. I sat on my haunches and said quietly "Would you like to repeat that?" He sat up then quickly shook his head no.

I smiled smugly then stood up and offered him my hand. He stood up with a lot of trouble without taking my hand. He cocked his eyebrow at me and said " I take back what I said earlier." I nodded my head a little too pleased with myself.

As I stepped forward the announcer cleared his throat then said "Thank you Miss Heartfilia for displaying your brutal …way of stopping Natsu."

I sweetly smiled then turned to Saber Tooth whose team looked mildly impressed. "Sorry for the inconvenience!" I said quite cheerfully.

As I turned around I heard Sting whisper to Rogue "WTF is that chic bipolar?" I turned back around having a hard time stopping my eye from twitching.

"Did you just ask if I was bipolar?" I asked venomously. The other members of the team shrank back as they sensed my dark and murderous aura.

He nervously shifted and said so quietly I could barely hear it. "Possibly… w-what ab-bout it?" I smirked then said "What was that bumble bee?"

Master's voice boomed "Lucy quit scaring people!" My aura immediately vanished. "Aww master you're no fun!" I whined.

"Lucy…" Erza said dangerously. I visibly paled then high-tailed it back to where my team stood.

**Do you guys like it? I am going to update as soon as I can. **

**REVIEW!**

**Demon out!**


	2. Lucy vs Flare

**Demon: Hey guys!By the way another OC is introduced, I'll have him posted on my profile.**

**Lucy: Hey demon-san!**

**Demon: Lucy please don't use san it makes me sound old.**

**Lucy: Okay Demon! Demon-Chan does not own Fairytail!**

**Demon: *activate emo corner with a big bucket of ice cream***

**Skip Hidden**

**Lucy POV**

"First Match is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail A vs. Flare Corona of Raven Tail." Mato called out.

Natsu patted me on the back and whispered "Good luck Luce!" I nodded uneasily then walked down the stairs into the arena.

Flare cocked her head to the side and said "B-blondie." I gritted my teeth and said "I am not going to lose! After what you guys did to Wendy… you are going to regret even living bitch."

She stepped back a little bit with fear evident in her eyes. Mato flipped onto the stand where he stood and said "Around the arena there are spells prohibiting outside help and your magic cannot escape the boundaries. Now begin the fight!"

I grasped my keys ,selected a familiar one and yelled " Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus! He appeared and swung his axe at Flare.

She jumped, her feet barely grazing the surface. " Hmmm" was all she said. I gritted my teeth and summoned Scorpio.

As his attack reached her I raised an eyebrow as Flare lit her hair on fire so she could stop the sand from hitting her. I grinned and said "Taurus absorb Scorpio's sand!"

He nodded as his axe absorbed the sand then he jumped up and yelled " Sandstorm Axe!" His attack hit her head on and she was sent flying.

"Thank you Taurus and Scorpio! You can go back now!" they disappeared quickly and I turned my attention back to her.

While she was in the air her hair grew longer and it formed a giant wolf. As it neared I stumbled back and frantically summoned Cancer.

I heard the familiar snip snap of his scissors and I immediately relaxed. "Thank you Cancer." I said softly. As the sand cleared the air strands of hair could be seen floating around Flare who was sitting on the ground very confused.

"Oh my, is Flare done already? Miss Heartfilia doesn't even seem to be breaking a sweat!" the announcer's voice rang out nervously. " This girl can't even be compared to how she was 7 years ago." Yajima-san said.

I wasn't even listening to their compliments because I was watching Flare. I noticed some of her red hair was inserted into the ground.

And as more of her hair went into the ground I could hear a faint rumbling. My eyes widened just as I flipped into the air to avoid getting hit by her hair. And as her hair wound around my ankles everyone could her the profanities streaming from my mouth.

Flare swung me around the arena five times before she let me fly into the wall. But as I was about to crash I flipped so I could spring off of the wall. What I failed to notice though is that it was close to the saber tooth balcony.

**Ash POV**

I smirked as the fairy was smart enough to flip and use the wall as a springboard so she could launch herself at Red Head. And as she did that she slipped off her ribbon and it turned into a spiked whip. I glanced over at the FT guild section and noticed the 2 newbie's were staring at Sting and Rogue. My smirk grew even wider.

The other girl who was still basking in her so called victory looked like she was about to piss herself as Blondie wrapped her whip around her waist and sent the other girl into a wall where she was not so lucky and couldn't redeem herself.

Red Head **(A/N: Ash you need use names more often)** stood up slowly and tried to keep her dignity sputtered out a scared "H-h-how did y-you be-beat m-m-me B-blondie?" before collapsing.

The fairy stroked her whip and it turned back into a ribbon then she put it back in her hair. Mato jumped down and yelled "Lucy Heartfilia wins! 10 points to Fairy Tail. Whispers echoed throughout the stadium.

How did the fairy win? Why was she so mad at the beginning? How is she not even tired? And to everybody's surprise she walked over to the other girl, bent down then whispered something in her ear which she nodded to, and she helped her up and aided her as she walked out of the arena.

**Flare POV**

Lucy bent down next to me and whispered "Come on. I'll take you to the infirmary. And you will answer my questions." I nodded slowly so I wouldn't hurt myself.

So she carefully helped me up and helped me to the Raven Tail infirmary. When we got there she tended to the scratches the were made by her whip first because they were pretty deep.

I was kind of curious to why she helped me so I mumbled "Why did you help me?" She glanced up at me and snorted " I'm in Fairy Tail what do you think?" I considered her answer and said "That makes sense."

She sat back and sighed then looked at me. "Why did you guys hurt Wendy and why do you guy- Oh yeah I already know about that part."

She looked like she wanted answers. I flinched "I can't tell you, I am sorry about hurting that little girl though." She leaned her chair back and stretched. Blondie groaned and said "Did your master force you and If you do you will probably get punished am I right?"

I stared at her wondering how she figured out that Master Ivan punishes us if we lose or betray RavenTail and that he forced us to hurt that girl. She got up to get more medical supplies which snapped me out of thought.

I glanced down at myself then I looked up and frowned. "Why are you getting supplies? I don't need them." I said confused.

She half smiled then said "They are for me. Oh and if you want after the GMG you can join FT. I'll vouch for ya. Bye!" Then she walked out.

**Lucy POV**

I walked down the halls thinking hard about the conversation that me and Master had.

_*Flashback*_

_The guild was partying their asses off just having a good time like usual until Master called me to his office. Several of the more immature members called out "OOOOO Lucy's in trouble" and similar shit. I headed up there and he said "during the GMG it would be my responsibility to round up new members." I had said "why me master… why me?" He had shook his head and said "you have a way with people"_

_*Flashback end*_

As I neared the place where you enter into the arena I glanced up at the scoreboard. My eyes rested upon our score and I slightly smiled. We were in 5th place.

**Demon: How did you guys like it?**

**Lucy: It was brilliant!**

**Ash: No its horrible.**

**Demon: *tears up* you don't like it?**

**Ash: No I hate it. **

**Demon: *bawls eyes out* Erza! Ash hates my story!**

**Erza: Ash get your playboy ass over here!**

***Ash runs away screaming monster with demon titania chasing him with murderous intentions***


	3. Clash of Guilds

**Demon: Hey guys!**

**Lucy and Erza: Hello Demon!**

**Demon: Erza… where is Ash?**

**Erza: *Demonic smile* Let's just say he won't be coming back anytime soon…**

**Demon: *Shudders* Okay… Lucy will you do the honors?**

**Lucy: Demon-Chan does not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Erza POV**

Looking up at the scores I half smiled. Now we were in 5th place thanks to Lucy's win. But hearing Natsu and Gray approaching while bickering got my smile to disappear and a twitchy eye to take its place. I turned around and roared "Do I hear fighting?"

They started to comically dance with they're arms around the other's shoulder. "N-no Erza why would I fight with my best friend?" Natsu stuttered out. "Yeah Natsu's right. Why would we fight?" Gray added on.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them, did they really think I was that stupid? I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and reopened them then chirped "Okay."

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw Lucy. "OMG Lucy great job!" I squealed excitedly while enveloping her in a bear hug.

**Ash POV**

As me and my team (including our exceeds) rounded the corner we bumped into … the 2 girls of FairyTail team A, where we witnessed the poor blonde mage get suffocated by an Erza hug. "Erza… Can't breathe!" she gasped out. Titania immediately dropped her and started apologizing to the recovering blonde.

Suddenly she turned to look at us then frowned. I raised an eyebrow while chuckling along with Sting and Rufus. She turned back to see a furious Titania sending us death glares with no Dragoneel or Fullbuster behind them.

When the rather pretty blonde turned back around she noticed Yukino staring at her keys with an awed look on her face. I mean if you think about how rare keys are it is pretty impressive to have 10 of the 13.

Blondie opened her mouth to say something but a blur of blue crashed into her, sending her to the ground. And as the dust cleared we saw it was Salamander's exceed (Happy)holding onto her and whining about how Natsu ditched him to fight with Gray.

She sighed and said in a caring and warm tone that made you feel fuzzy inside **(You llllllike her!)**"Let's go look for him then okay Happy?" He nodded, his tears eventually ceasing. She turned to Erza, handed him over to her and said "Go on without me."

Once they left she faced Yukino and asked curiously "Are you a celestial mage?" Yukino shook her head no. Lucy smirked then said "Sure, like I'll believe that when I saw you staring at my keys." then turned and hurried to catch up with Erza.

I turned to the stunned girl and said "Damn Yuki she figured you out fast. But think you drooling at the sight of her keys helped her.'' She fiddled with her fingers and asked shakily "Do you think she will tell them?" Sting shrugged.

"She is a fairy, they don't keep secrets from each other.'' My exceed Tiger said haughtily. I snorted and said "Tiger don't be so stuck up. At this rate you won't ever get a girl." He stuck up his nose and huffed "I don't need one!" then marched off to walk with Fro.**(I am making Fro a girl)**

'Who knows… maybe she is different.'

**Lucy POV**

As me and Erza walked away she turned to me confused and asked "What was that all about?" I inwardly smirked then cheerily chirped "It was nothing Erza! Oh and do you want to get cake?" She smiled so wide at the mention of cake, I thought her face would crack.

Her smile disappeared as she said "But don't we have to meet the new members?" I face palmed at the mention of the new members. How could I be so stupid?! "Well then… LETS GO MEET THEM!" I yelled excitedly.

She grabbed my hand in a inescapable grip and took off full speed (She was going so fast the asleep Happy in my arms was forgotten about). Within minutes we were standing in front of the hotel doors. We opened the doors together and stepped in. It was utter chaos. Erza was so mad she woke up Happy with her dark aura.

She handed me Happy and proceeded to destroy the hotel with all of our members. And while me and Happy watched Erza beat the living shit out of the rest of the guild I called Virgo and asked "Virgo may I please have some popcorn." She nodded her head and 2 HUGE bags of popcorn appeared in her hands.

My pink haired maid spirit handed me the bags then took her leave. I checked the flavors; Butter and Fish. I smiled and handed Happy the fish flavored popcorn.

As we got situated and comfortable watching Er-Chan beat them I felt and tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw the 2 new girls. "Hi!" I chirped cheerily. The shorter dark haired girl returned my hello shyly. "Want to sit?" I offered.

This time the taller white haired girl replied "Sure, thank you Lucy." Then they both sat down. We chatted and I finally caught their names. They were both really pretty and kind.

But when a guild member was sent flying out of the fray and hit Nova, she stood up then yelled "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" and a funnel of snow/ice erupted from her mouth. I was staring in utter disbelief as half of my terrified guild mates were frozen solid.

As she was about to sit down she stood froze at something behind me. Seeing that Nova wasn't going to sit anytime soon, me and Star turned around only to see… Team Saber Tooth frozen in shock at the sight of our rowdy guild members.

I exchanged a look with Nova and Star, then we all promptly collapsed in fits of giggles/laughter.

**Sting POV**

As we approached FairyTail's hotel to deliver the message, it became noisier with every step. I glanced at Rogue who had a prominent vein popping out on his forehead at the noise.

Lector stood on my shoulder proudly and said "Sting-Kun is to good for these weak and loud fairies! He is wasting his time!" "Fro thinks so too!" Frosh **(A/N: Wahhh! Why can't Fro BE MY EXCEED!) **called from his comfy spot in Yukino's arms.

I rolled my eyes, amused at their antics. "We're here." Orga said. "Way to be obvious Orga." Ash snorted. Then we pushed open the doors only to be met with the sight of a angry Titania ruthlessly beating the members. We all were snapped out of our frozen poses **(No they are not posing as Olaf, Anna or anybody else off of frozen.) **only by fits of laughter coming from a place along the wall near us.

Me and Rogue glared daggers at them but the 3 girls did not stop laughing. INSTEAD THEY FUCKING LAUGHED LOUDER! I recognized Blondie from FT Team A and the 2 girls that stood up for FairyTail. "QUIT LAUGHING!" I finally yelled getting sick of them laughing.

They immediately stopped then the guild members stopped screaming and they all stared at us wide eyed.

* * *

**Demon: So how do you think the Guild is going to react?**

**Lucy: Not very well…**

**Makarov: MY MONEY! *sobs uncontrollably***

**Demon: I'll give you the money if it ends like that. *sweat drops***

**Please review or PM me! It helps me update faster! **


	4. Singing does help with feelings

**Demon: Hey guys! I'm alive!**

**Ash:*comes back all bandaged and bruised***

**Lucy: Erza don't you think that you went overboard?**

**Erza: Nope! **

**Ash: Demon does not own Fairytail, only Nova, Star, and… ME!**

**Demon: By the way this chapter is MY POV & LUCY'S POV**

* * *

**My POV**

Everyone stopped fighting, laughing, talking, or whatever they were doing and turned to look at the extremely annoyed Team Sabertooth. "What do you want?" Lucy questioned amusedly.

Yukino stepped forward and shakily held out a letter. "This is a letter to your Master." The trembling girl said hesitantly. Natsu being the dumbass you all know and love, stepped up with flaming fists.

"Oiii, ONE OF YOU SABER BASTARDS FIGHT ME!" He yelled excitedly. But unfortunately his excitement did not last long as the two girls of Team Natsu hit him in the head. "OWWIEE! MY HEAD! LUCE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" the fire breathing bastard screamed in pain.

"For being a baka." The two girls deadpanned in unison. The blonde girl turned around and smiled a sickly sweet smile "Sorry! Erza will take care of him."

The remaining member of Team Natsu tapped her on the shoulder and asked "You know Erza is going to murder him right Lucy?" She nodded her head then turned back to the petrified team and said calmly "Here I'll take you to the Master, follow me." **(A/N: DID I MAKE LUCY BIPOLAR?!)**

She then spun on her heel and headed for the stairs. Yukino was the first to break the tension by saying "Did you tell them about my magic?" She questioned so softly the dragon slayers could barely hear them, but to everyone's surprise she heard and said "No I didn't…"

Ash nudged Tiger then whispered "You were wrong lil' bud!" "Straight-san, If you don't mind me asking… do you have a brother named Dan Straight?" The blonde asked curiously.

He glowered at her then said coldly "Yes I do, he is my twin! How do you know him Blondie?" The Sabertooth Team watched amused as she turned around and asked turning paler by the second "Please tell me that you don't have the same stalkerish tendencies as him if you like a girl."

He raised an eyebrow at her question and replied with a cheeky grin "Maybe, maybe not." "Arrogant asshole." she muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for him to hear.

The handsome guy was about to object but when she abruptly turned a corner and stopped in front of a door, the entire team plus Lucy heard moans coming from inside.

A huge vein popped out on her head as she yelled "OI LECHER, YOU HAVE GUESTS, AND QUIT JACKING OFF TO THOSE PHOTOS OF ME AND MIRA OR I'LL TELL PORLYSICA!" The blonde then turned and at seeing their stunned faces she said "It is normal and he is the biggest pephodile you will ever meet."

The door then opened to reveal a sheepish tiny old man. They all filed into the room. "So what do you need?" the master of FairyTail questioned. Rufus spoke up "Jiemma wanted to throw a party and all of the guilds that made it in are invited, oh and Miss Lucy… he was quite impressed at your performance today."

The blonde celestial mage nodded curtly. She then turned to the old man who had a comical glowing light bulb over his head. He then asked "Were we your last stop?" Rogue nodded slowly, getting the gist of his plan.

Then Makarov smiled so wide it put the Cheshire Cat to shame then said "Why don't you stay and party for awhile then, I already contacted Jiemma and he said it was fine." Lucy then face palmed and muttered through gritted teeth "Geezer, you had all of this already planned out didn't you?"

He nodded excitedly with the creepy grin, which caused her to get up and run from the room. "Lucy! You're singing tonight!" He called. A loud 'Goddammit' could be heard echoing through the halls as the girl ran.

Makarov then turned to the stunned SaberTooth Mages and said "Let's go! She sings like an angel!" And with that he jumped up and left the room with the rest of the youngsters **(A/N: DID YA HEAR THAT MAKY! YOUUUNNGGGGSTTERRS!) **following closely behind him, eager to hear the blonde girl sing.

* * *

**Timeskip to LUCY SINGING! AFTER TONS OF PARTYING!**

* * *

The nervous blonde stepped onto the makeshift stage where a grand piano sat, then tapped the microphone to get everybody's attention. "Hey guys! Master is making me sing... so I am singing a song I wrote that is dedicated to my mother. I hope you guys like it!"

She sat down at the piano and began playing a sweet melody. Then she started to sing.

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind_

_And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side_

_I followed your ashes into outer space_

_I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place._

_I can't look at the Stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars,_

_up on heavens boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I, I cant look at the stars._

_All those times we looked up at the sky  
Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly  
And now I'm all alone in the dark of night  
The moon is shining, but I cant see the light.  
_

_Cause I cant look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars, _

_up on heavens boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I, I cant look at the stars._

_Stars_

_Stars, they make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heavens boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I cant look at the stars._

She dragged out the last note and let it ring out across the crowd. A thundering applause echoed through out the hotel/bar. And as turned out, Lucy's angelic singing dragged in members from other guilds including SaberTooth.

"LUCY, SING US ANOTHER SONG!" Makarov yelled with teary eyes. The entire SaberTooth team was either in tears or on the verge of crying. "Alright then Master." She said cheerfully.

"This is another song I wrote when my ex-boyfriend made a move on a girl in front of me on a date. Only Levy and Erza have heard me sing it." The blonde said. "WAIT A MOTHERFUCKIN' SECOND! IS IT THAT SONG LU-CHAN?" A certain blue headed bookworm screamed on the verge of fangirling.

The only response received was a chuckle. Lucy then summoned Lyra and swapped out the piano for a charmed stereo that knew exactly what to play. As the music started two loud screams of happiness could be heard.

_You got your keys, but where you going?  
The third degree just isn't working.  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

She danced across the stage gracefully and twirled.

_I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone? I know you're creepin'  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

_I'm three steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun.  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?  
'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

She paused then took a step and sang.

_I'm two steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

_Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
(But you fuckin' hurt her)_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, hey!_  
_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her!_

The music abruptly stopped. The applause this time nearly blew the blonde away. Lucy glanced down at her wrist then she yelled "11:53 guys!" The people who had to participate groaned but begrudgingly made their way to the door.

But as the SaberTooth team was about to leave with some of the other members, Ash turned around then yelled "LUCY-SAN, YOU SHOULD BECOME A PROFESSIONAL SINGER!"

The said girl turned bright red, shook her head rapidly, then made her way off the make-shift stage. Seeing this Sting snickered then said mockingly "Dude she totally digs you!" At this comment Ash turned crimson and walked fast to ditch his laughing teammates.

Soon the team arrived back at their hotel. Ash quickly went to the room he shared with Rogue to avoid more teasing. He changed into sweatpants and walked out to the balcony. The red haired man sighed running a hand through his messy hair. He then muttered to himself "Damn her and her beauty."

And as he said that Ash did not realize that his roommate happened to hear him, which caused the attractive **(A/N: He isn't attractive, HE IS SO FUCKIN' HOT! *insert nosebleed*)** shadow dragonslayer to smirk, knowing who the girl was.

**Lucy POV**

As I walked up the stairs that lead to my room, my mind kept replaying the previous events. I entered the room I shared with Nova and Star, still thinking. A certain sneaky voice crept into my head and whispered 'You like him' while sounding suspiciously similarly to Happy.

I turned tomato red as I thought about it; I mean he is hot and all, but he is cocky and arrogant. "Lucy, why are you so red?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around startled and tense, but I relaxed when I saw who it was.

I sighed then said tiredly "Boy trouble, that why." A understanding look passed over Star's face. "Who is it?" She questioned excitedly. I shifted uncomfortably. "If I tell you mine, can you tell me yours? This is kinda private to me." I softly said.

Star nodded in understanding. "It's Ash." She squealed softly so the other dragonslayers could not hear. "Mine is Sting." I gasped and grinned. "Well this is interesting." A amused voice said from the doorway. "Nova! DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" I half screamed.

She grinned good naturedly and nodded. Nova then stretched and yawned then muttered "Night girls." Me and Star glanced at each other and smiled then climbed under the covers.

**Demon: I just finished and it is 1:12 am! The things I do for you guys…**

**Lucy: What songs did I sing?**

**Demon: Stars by Grace Potter and This Little girl, Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**P.S**

**The review button isn't just for decoration you know…**


End file.
